1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processes for constructing and indexing storage batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current construction methods of storage batteries involve using fixtures, human labor, and some system automation to build a battery from its component parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,342 issued to Wheadon shows battery plates prepared and cured on a battery assembly line, but then removed from the assembly line, to be later assembled into a complete battery. These types of production methods are disadvantageous for several reasons. One of the problems is that they are inefficient because of the amount of labor involved and a complete battery can not be produced without extensive human labor and oversight. Also, there exists no indexing system, which again, slows the process of creating a complete battery by not having an automatic system to more quickly move a battery under construction from one process to the next process. Another problem is that these methods are costly because of the amount of time and human labor and oversight needed to build a battery wherein the construction process is not indexed automatically such that a battery under construction can be moved automatically from one process to the next.
There is therefore a need for an improved process of building batteries that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems set forth above.